


Этюд в стиле хокку

by Kira_Shadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Shadow/pseuds/Kira_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка на фоне сакуры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Этюд в стиле хокку

**Author's Note:**

> Это - пролог к задуманной большой работе (надеюсь, когда-нибудь она будет написана).

Мужчина растер новую палочку туши и положил перед собой чистый лист рисовой бумаги.  
Тихий звук за окном не нарушил его сосредоточенности. Лишь порыв ветра, швырнувший на бумагу горсть нежно-розовых лепестков, заставил поднять глаза и посмотреть на цветущий сад.  
И увидеть _его_. Юноша стоял под старой сакурой, прислонившись к морщинистому стволу. Словно почувствовав чужой взгляд, он резко обернулся. Тонко запели хрустальные колокольчики, вплетенные в длинные светлые волосы. Мужчина замер, обожженный пронзительно-яркими глазами. Через миг взметнулись полы светло-зеленого кимоно, и незнакомец словно растаял в утренней дымке. Только из глубины сада еще раз долетел чистый звон колокольчиков.  
Вместо каллиграфии "Гармония" кисточка вывела на бумаге:  
 __ **Потерян покой -  
   цвета глициний глаза  
   у незнакомца.**

**Author's Note:**

> В Японии огромный пласт культуры связан с глицинией (фудзи) как с образом хрупкости, нежности и чистоты, с ускользающей прелестью ее цветов. Изысканные стихи о любви, утонченные манеры, привкус светлой печали по хрупкому уходящему счастью...  
> Но стоит помнить, что прекрасное растение ядовито и, как всякая лина, способно погубить свою опору, если это не что-то прочное и стабильное (например, скала).


End file.
